


A Ring Pop Engagement

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: "Everyone else gets an engagement ring, and I get a ring pop. What a life." with someone from Marvel





	A Ring Pop Engagement

Tears are brimming in your eyes. Your sides are hurting. Your cheeks are red.

You can’t stop giggling.

You and Scott are walking through the city park, twinkling lights above illuminate the path before you. It’s cold and you’re huddled up to Scott for warmth, your hand hooked at his elbow. Your breath is visible in the cool night air.

“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be laughing so much,” Scott playfully sulks and you hold onto his arm tightly, resting your head on his shoulder.

“I know. I’m sorry. But it’s just…it’s perfect.” You hold out your left hand where a red candy ring pop is adorning your left finger. “I don’t know what I expected but this is perfect.”

“Well I didn’t have a lot of time to shop. I decided last minute that I wanted to do it at dinner so…” Scott smirks.

“Where did you get it?”

“Fuzziwig’s Candy Factory,” Scott answers you unashamed.

“The candy store…at the mall…where there are at least 3 jewelry stores…?”

Scott scoffs. “Well I’m a new man. I could’ve stolen you a ring but I figured you’d like to have our honeymoon in Fiji rather than a conjugal trailer in a state prison.” You both burst out laughing. “I’ll get you something better eventually, I promise.”

“Oh well yes, I would assume so. I mean, what’s the expiration date on this? You can’t expect me to resist eating it for long.” And just to prove your point, you pop the strawberry flavored sucker in your mouth.

Scott laughs and tugs on your arm so that you remove your engagement ring from your mouth. He stops you from walking and wraps his arms around your waist. He stares lovingly down at you and you’re waiting for him to say something but he’s lost in your twinkling eyes.

 **“Everyone else gets an engagement ring, and I get a ring pop. What a life,”**  you marvel, cupping Scott’s cheek and leaning up to kiss him.

“It’ll never be boring. I promise you that.”


End file.
